


Blegh

by cupidsrival



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Online Friendship, Online love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsrival/pseuds/cupidsrival
Summary: "When did you know?" He whispered, trailing his fingers across the curve of my torso, giving me goosebumps.I shivered when I looked into his eyes, filled with curiosity and admiration. "Know what?""That you were in love with me, don't play dumb now, Renee." He chuckled in his east london accent, pinching my hip slightly.I sighed in satisfaction at his gesture, pulling his hand up and kissing his knuckles. "It was when you gave me no choice but to go days without being able to text you less than a month before our 17th and 18th birthdays," I shrugged."I missed you a lot more than I wanted to, If you noticed from how many messages you came back to." I whispered, intertwining our hands. "I convinced myself you'd never see me romantically after what I did when we were a thing before we were friends.""It was so surprising you still loved chose to love me after that, and the fact that you waited?" I rambled, "Did you just have a feeling I'd come around eventually or could you just not help yourself because I'm so amazing that just being my friend was enough?" I grinned playfully, and although Leo rolled his eyes, his failure to hide the smile growing on his face made me pounce on him.
Relationships: Leo/Renee





	Blegh

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite literally just a story I'm making out of realisation that I'm in love with my best friend, who lives in an entirely different country than I do.

It's currently 2:33am, on February 8th, 2021, and I've come to the realisation that I'm in love with Leo Hoffman.


End file.
